Movies: A Morality Play
by MonkeyTaco
Summary: I Allegedly Wrote this
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody. This is another pointless story from me. Although this was actually an assignment I had to do. I was supposed to write a Morality Play. Which if anybody knows what a morality play is, its stupid. I had to tell a story with characters that represent situations and events in our society.  
  
In other words its kind of like a satire... only wierder. Much wierder.  
  
Most people in my class are doing it about drug use, or suicide or gang violence or something "cliche" like that. I figured I would do mine on the problem plaguing our society the most...  
  
Stupid movies and the people that like ot watch them.  
  
Anyone who knows me knows that I am very anal retentive about movies, I think a whole lot of them suck quite alot of ass. In this story I will do my best to have a representation of every bullshit genre of film that I hate so much in this story, and hopefully it wont be as stupid as I see it being. but it probably will.  
  
Okay, without further delay, let us start the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Movies: A Morality Play  
  
This is the adventure of two people named Intelligent minority and status quo.  
  
These two individuals were on a quest to reach the land of entertainment. Which is a land where everybody is happy. Minority and status Quo wanted to see this great place of enjoyment for themselves.  
  
On there way Minority and Status Quo met numerous individuals that would try and help them on there way.  
  
Minority- Hey Quo, How great do you think the land of entertainment is going to be?  
  
Status Quo- Buddy, It is going to be big and flashy and amazing! I am sure it isnt too far away.  
  
Minority- I hope not. Hey who is that?  
  
The two adventurers run into a big muscular man in a tank top with two huge hand cannons in his hands.  
  
Status Quo- Hello sir, we are trying to reach the land of entertainment, do you know the way?  
  
The man- oh yah! I know da way der! My nem is Stereotypical action movie with an inplaussible story line and no real purpose except for an excuse to blow stuff up and do pointless and idiotic things!  
  
Minority- uh.... okay. well thanks anyw-  
  
Status Quo- WOW! we could really use you on our journey. Im sure you will get us there much faster, why dont you join us?  
  
Minority- Now, wait, buddy, I dont think thats such a good-  
  
Action Movie- Yah! I'd lawve to cawm wit you guys! I will get you der in no time!  
  
And so they continue their journey. Action movie leads the way and all the while, he blows up small things he sees on the road, sometimes birds, sometimes trees, sometimes bridges that they needed to cross in order to continue on their journey. So now they wander and hope to reach the land of entertainment when they run into another fellow traveler.  
  
Woman- Hey you guys! where are you all headed?  
  
Status Quo- We are headed to the land of entertainment. We are a little lost though, do you know the way?  
  
Woman- Sure I know the way, My name is stupid corny contrived rediculously campy teenage movie starring a talentless overpaid pop singer who discovers herself in a steroetypical coming of age adventure about nothing that hasnt been done hundreds of times before!  
  
Minority- ummmm.... is that one word or two?  
  
Status quo- Well, we definently need you then, you seem like you know what your talking about. Please join us on our quest.  
  
Action Movie- Yah, definetly!  
  
Minority- Guys, I dont think we sh-  
  
Action- Quiet or I break your knee caps!  
  
Minority- ummm... okay  
  
Pop Movie- Oh you guys, hehe, lets go  
  
And so they do. Pop movie now taking the lead, she takes them wandering, but after an hour and a half they end up right back where they started and they realise nothing was accomplished whatsoever.  
  
Pop Movie- wow, isnt this fun you guys?  
  
Action movie- Yah, it shore is! I think we wull be der in no time!  
  
Minority- Actually I think we are wandering farther and farther away from entertainment. I think every single step you are taking us is leading us in the wrong direction.  
  
Status Quo- What are you talking about, Minority? I think she knows exactly what she is doing.  
  
Pop movie twirls her hair between her finger.  
  
Action Movie- Woah! Who is dat?  
  
A Tall fellow in baggy clothes walks up to them with a joint in his mouth!  
  
The man- Yo, fools, where ya'll goinz?  
  
Pop Movie- We are all trying to find the land of entertainment.  
  
Action Movie- Yah. do you think you cawn help us?  
  
The man- Help ya'll? Shit, jigga, I am the mutha fuckin King of entertainment! My name is stupid comedy that devotes every single minute of my existance to glorifying drug use by making every joke involving weed or a bong or some kind of narcotic because I advertise even the meer concept of it as cool and as being the funniest thing in the world and I cant try mature humer because all I want to talk about is weed weed weed! Of course I can take you to the l-iz-and of Entertainment Bo-oy! follow me!  
  
Minority- I really dont think we should do that, I mean-  
  
Status Quo- Oh come on, Minority, you know you can count on him to get you to entertainment, I mean, just look at the man!  
  
Drug Movie- Straight up, Beotch! just let me smoke some weed first.  
  
With drug movie at the lead they continue their travels. Drug movie runs into trees at a constant frequency, then does some more hits of marijuana, and over all they cover a distance of a half a mile before drug movie decides he wants to go to sleep. They decide this is a good place to rest for the night.   
  
Action movie spends the night blowing more things up for no apparent reason. Pop movie lays on the ground in a mildly suggestive, but more teasing than anything possition and pretends as though she isnt trying to be a sex symbol beneath her "virgin"esque behavior. Drug movie sleeps with a bong in his hands and just repeats the word "weed" again and again in his sleep. Status Quo listening to the sounds of unnesseary explosions, enhaling the taste of illegal narcotics and observing the barely legal visuals of flesh before him, he feels that the land of entertainment cant be too much farther away.  
  
The Intelligent Minority tucks himself away in the corner away from these individuals knowing full well they dont know the first thing about entertainment and are leading him farther and farther away from their intended destination. He keeps his mouth shut anyways.   
  
and so the journey to entertainment land, continues... 


	2. The Dumb Second Chapter

Dont really have another intro, that I can think of... Just... read teh stupid thing, I guess. Its not very good.  
  
Oh yeah, just so everybody is clear on this, The Minority is not a "Racial" Minority, he is a "Entertainment" Minority, as in the few who dont like the shit that is put out by hollywood every damn day.  
  
But I am not supposed to tell you that, because that is the point of a morality play, to figure out the moral, but oh well, I fucked it up, read on  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning comes for our rested adventurers and they are eager to be back on there way. Circulating between the lead of the clueless pop movie, the pointless action movie and the useless drug movie, The Land of entertainment still seems out of reach.  
  
Minority- Maybe the number of people is slowing us down, if we got rid of-  
  
Status Quo- You are Right! We do need more people to help us!  
  
Action Movie- Yah! definedly  
  
Pop Movie- What a good Idea, Minority, ehehehehe  
  
Minority- No, I mean-  
  
Status Quo- Look, there is someone now!!  
  
Sure enough, A new fellow traveler is met. It is a man on a skateboard  
  
Pop Movie- Hi!! Do you know how to get to the land of Entertainment? We would LOVE it if you could tell us!  
  
The Man- Sure I can show you, babe!  
  
The man does a 360 and a front nose grind spin.... thingy. for about five minutes  
  
The Man- Ya see, its really easy to find  
  
He does some more skateboard crap.  
  
The Man- Ill take you to it.  
  
He does the exact same thing again and again and again.  
  
The Man- Let me introduce myself, I am the repetitive skateboard movie that all trendy skater punks love to watch as the same stupid skateboard moves happen over and over and over again in every single video except changed slightly by puting in a different pop punk song while leaving the actual footage exactly like every other skateboard movie ever made.  
  
Action Movie- Ohh, das kewl! you godda come wif us!  
  
Skate Movie- Sure bro, I would love to come  
  
Minority- Ummm... actually we-  
  
All others- Shut up!  
  
Minority shuts up and allows the skate movie to lead the way.  
  
Skate movie does some more amazing skate board stunts and falls ocasionally. Everybody enjoys watching him crash into things because they feel it is leading them closer, where as Minority just feels lost.  
  
Skate Movie continues skating around and up and down things before eventually crashing too hard and dies. But sure enough, they find another skate movie just like him on the way.  
  
Status Quo- I can feel the entertainment just about in reach, everybody  
  
Everybody cheers, everybody that is, except Minority.  
  
A Small Boy- HI Everyone!!!  
  
Action Movie- Ahhhh who is that? Kill it!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... oh wait, its a small boy  
  
Small boy- Yeah, how are you guys today? good I hope  
  
Minority- Oh were just god damn dandy!  
  
Status Quo- Hey little boy, you dont happen to know how to get to the land of entertainment, do you?  
  
Small Boy- Sure, Mister, I know where that is. Let me introduce myself, Im the horrendously corny child movie that is even too patheticly boring and brainlessly generic that a child cant watch it and anyone that does will end up never making it through elementary school because of all the rediculously cliche stereotypes of younge people that have made the world the mess that it is today. Arent I cute?  
  
Pop Movie- You sure are! Not as cute as me of course. I am the cutest because I am a pop star! I sell music to billions of mindless drones but am now moving into film! hee hee hee  
  
Kids Movie- Yeah, thats basically the same stupid pointless thing as me, except I am even too stupid to make music, I dont have the talent to be sold to adults, to I pander my pathetic overly optomistic drivel to the small succeptible youth of the nation!   
  
Drug Movie- Wow, me too, holmes! 'cept I pander my shiznit to a slightly olda bunch of homies, know-wha-im-sayin? I sell my shit to my peeps in the junior highs and high schools. because them bitches cant get enouigh of my skizills with the weed, yo. Every brotha out there just loves to laugh at the weed cuz each joke makes em want it more, fool. Just listen to the word Chronic, Yo you KNOW das funny, jigga!!!  
  
They all laugh... cept you know who.  
  
Skate Movie- Well Generally only really pathetic skaterz in high school like to watch me, but you would be amazed at how many pathetic skaterz there are out there. Lucky there are so god damn many of me, because wow, the way they just buy about fifty or sixty of us. I tell you what. I love myself!  
  
Status Quo- and we love you too, skate movie.  
  
They all give skate movie a hug  
  
Action Movie- Yah, I am big among all ages, usally da males. men like dis crap a whole lot because breaking stuff is so coool. Kinda like how mindless girls like da pop movie, dumbauss men love to see me blow shet up! I dont even really need a reason for it to blow up because dey dont care, dey just want to see it go boom! Yah!  
  
Status Quo- My how lucky we are to have you guys! Now what do you say? ready to continue on our quest?  
  
All- No! Lets rest!  
  
and so they do, and with all the people that have joined them on there journey, Status Quo and Minority rest with the followers, Status quo is happy in his blissful existance thinking hes closer to entertainment than when he started, whilest the very intelligent Minority sits and observes teh stupidity before him and teh rediculous garbage that is so consuming his friend status quo, but knowing full well that the power of stupidity has already over powered his friend, he sits and watches as status quo sleeps with his new found aquentances. Waiting... Hoping...   
  
and so the journey Continues... 


End file.
